


You love me too, Right?

by terminallyArisen



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mystic Messenger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terminallyArisen/pseuds/terminallyArisen
Summary: This is honestly based off of a wallpaper I made with both of them and there weren't any stories for those two so I thought I'd make one!Wallpaper download: http://terminallyaries.deviantart.com/art/V-and-Zen-636586994It's so shorrrrt oMG I'm going to do a few chapters after this but anyone want a smut of these two? Seems like it'll be fun to write!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly based off of a wallpaper I made with both of them and there weren't any stories for those two so I thought I'd make one!  
> Wallpaper download: http://terminallyaries.deviantart.com/art/V-and-Zen-636586994
> 
> It's so shorrrrt oMG I'm going to do a few chapters after this but anyone want a smut of these two? Seems like it'll be fun to write!

I honestly didn't think I'd catch feelings for a dude... especially for V. His sexy, deep, mature voice, his sweet and caring personality. He didn't deserve what Rika did to him. He deserves to see the world without her here.. he deserves to see me.

I laid in my bed, longing for him to be with me. Holding me, kissing me, loving me. After the party with MC, seeing him hurt... alot.. I wanted to hug on him and just hold him. Seeing him wear sunglasses cause of his sensitivity to light, knowing in a year or even a few months, he won't be able to see anything. All he'll see is darkness.

Lighting flashed and thunder shook my room. I jumped and held my heart. "God damn." The door bell rang and I went up the stairs to answer the door (he lives in a basement right?). I opened the door and observed the man. He had turquoise hair and... wait V?!?   
"V!! Why are you here?!"  
"I heard that you wanted to talk to me. So I decided to pay you a visit instead of taking on the phone. " He smiled sweetly.  
He was soaked. It had started raining before he got to my house."who told you I wanted to talk to you? And come in you're soaked!!"  
"Thank you." He walked in and I closed the door. I went back down the stairs first and V slowly followed me. I waited and made sure he didn't fall. He got to the bottom and I slowly turned away. "Are you alright?" He put his hand on my shoulder. I blushed slightly. "Y-yeah..I'm fine."   
"Hyun."  
"Hm?" I turned around to face him and felt pressure on my lips. My five turned redder than before.   
"Saeyoung told me how you felt.. I just wanted to return your feelings. I'm sorry for not noticing sooner."  
"V....wait, HOW DID SEVEN KNOW?!?!"  
"oh? You two never spoke about it..?"  
"Never."  
"Well...he must have had a hunch, and his hunch was right apparently."  
I blushed and looked away from him. "Hyun. I'm sorry if you didn't want me to know."  
"Stop saying sorry... you know I love you know so nothings going to change that...you said you return my feelings too, right?"  
He nodded. "Yes. I love you too, Hyun." He smiled a caring smile and hugged me. "Maybe you'll treat me better than Rika?"  
"Definitely."


	2. Idk what to name this lolololol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shmutty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's ShorT but I plan to update maybe tomorrow or so?? Dunno

V sat on my bed as I followed. "So.. does that mean..?" V nodded. "Yes," He grabbed my hand and held it. "We're boyfriends now.."  
I chuckled nervously. V suddenly grabbed my waist and pulled me into his lap. He took off his glasses and I could see his eyes are a foggy blue. "V," He shooshed me and observed my face, rubbing his thumb on my cheek.  
V's POV  
He's beautiful.. I.. wish I could see this beautiful face forever. My eyesight isn't that good because of Rika, and we both know it'll get worse till I can't see at all. I kissed his lips gently and put my forehead on his and stared into his bright crimson eyes. "Why?"   
"Why what?" Hyun looked concerned.   
"Why did I have to do this....for her..."   
"You can still get the surgery, right?"  
"Yes, but..." I looked away. "I'm scared to"  
He smiled and kissed me. "It's okay to be scared. I'm sure Yoosung was when he got his eye fixed."  
I closed my eyes for a few minuets. "Jihyun?" I opened them slowly, looking down, seeing the blur of his leg. "Yes, Hyun?"   
"Can we?...nevermind."  
"Hm? What is it?"  
"It's nothing.."  
I could tell he wanted something. He was too scared to ask. I kissed his neck softly and he shivered. He moaned and shifted in my lap. "Is that what you want, hun?" I blushed lightly, realizing I called him that. "I.. guess so.." I could tell his neck was sensitive.. *very* sensitive.   
He was breathing a bit heavier than before. His eyes were shut and I could tell he was imagining what he wants me to do to him. My mind wandered the same direction his was. I could feel myself getting bothered. Him sitting my lap wasn't helping with it at all.  
I rubbed his thigh and lightly felt over his pulsing member. He groaned and I smirked. "Are you enjoying this?" He nodded and groaned happily, turning himself with his back facing me.


End file.
